1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system for broadcasting digital contents such as video and music, and also to a reception apparatus thereof.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, digital television broadcasting is developing for broadcasting various programs such as videos, music, games, computer data, and the like to many users by means of cable broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, ground waves, and the like.
Using this digital television broadcasting, a user need not purchase or rent recording media such as optical disks, magnetic tapes, and the like which store programs such as movies, music, games, computer data, and the like. It is possible to eliminate inconvenience of acquiring such programs.
In this digital broadcasting system, however, a broadcasting station unilaterally selects time slots and contents of programs to be broadcast. Users cannot select time slots and contents of programs they wish at their discretion.
The user needs to enjoy a desired program at a convenient time slot using a time-shift feature, a library feature, and the like provided by a videotape recorder. Even if using these videotape recorder features, the user at least needs to reserve desired programs. Operations for the reservation are too complicated and inconvenient for users to choose from all the broadcast programs.